1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to scanners, and, more particularly, to a scanner for scanning multiple media sheets simultaneously, and demarcating each scanned media sheet of the scanned media sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner, typically, is utilized for creating a digital replica of content, such as text, graphics, images, and the like, displayed on a media sheet, such as a sheet of paper. However, creating the digital replica of the content displayed on each media sheet of multiple media sheets may be a time-consuming and a cumbersome activity, especially for business entities, such as organizations. The organizations may need to simultaneously scan the multiple media sheets for replicating the content displayed on each media sheet of the multiple media sheets.
Many techniques exist for the simultaneous scanning of the multiple media sheets. One such technique for the simultaneous scanning of the multiple media sheets includes placing the multiple media sheets together on a platen of a scanner and covering the multiple media sheets with a scanlid of the scanner. The scanlid provides a background for scanning the multiple media sheets. The technique further involves recognizing a placement of each media sheet of the multiple media sheets on the platen and properly orienting each media sheet by scan software. Thereafter, an Optical Character Recognition (OCR) software reads the content displayed on each media sheet and automatically inputs the read content in a database that is included in the scanner.
However, the technique may be incapable of accurately replicating the content displayed on each media sheet of the multiple media sheets in certain situations. For example, in situations wherein the background for scanning of the multiple media sheets, i.e. a color of the scanlid matches a color of the multiple media sheets, the technique may be incapable of demarcating each media sheet of the multiple media sheets. On account of an incapability to demarcate each media sheet, the replicated content of a media sheet may merge with the replicated content of another media sheet being scanned simultaneously by the scanner. Typically, the background for scanning of the multiple media sheets is chosen to be white in color. For media sheets, such as business cards, which are generally white in color, scanning the multiple media sheets simultaneously against the white background may result in merging of edges of the media sheets, thereby precluding an accurate demarcation of each media sheet of the media sheets.
For demarcating each media sheet of the multiple media sheets, the scanlid of the scanner, nowadays, is typically configured to glow in the dark. The multiple media sheets are placed on the platen of the scanner and the scanlid is placed over the multiple media sheets for providing the background to the multiple media sheets. The scanlid glows when closed over the multiple media sheets, thereby assisting the scan software to detect the edges of each media sheet, and thus demarcate each media sheet of the multiple media sheets.
However, the scanlid configured to glow in the dark suffers from a few drawbacks. Though the glow of the scanlid enables demarcation of each media sheet of the multiple media sheets, the glow may hinder the replication of the content of a single media sheet being scanned, and as such, the scanlid may need to be reconfigured for scanning the single media sheet. Further, in case of thin media sheets, such as receipts, newspaper cuttings, and the like, the glow may pass through the thin media sheets causing undesirable effects in the replication of the content. Further, the glow of the scanlid may get undesirably charged when the scanlid is exposed to light in a well-lit room.
Accordingly, there is a need to demarcate each media sheet of multiple media sheets by a scanner. Further, there exists a need to demarcate each media sheet of multiple media sheets by a scanner and preclude configuration of a scanlid of the scanner to glow in the dark.